Casanova's Angel
by JenRar
Summary: Sequel to Third Time's a Charm. Lester & Annie, an OC from TTaC, become a couple, and this is their story. Full of lemony goodness! Now edited & re-posted.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not – except for Annie, who is my own. This is a Lester/OC sequel to the Ranger/Steph distraction story, "Third Time's a Charm." This chapter is a rewrite of Lester & Annie's points of view from the original._

~oooOOOooo~

**Casanova's Angel**

~oOo~

**Chapter 1  
Lester's POV**

Walking into the club, I started a quick glance around the place, needing to locate our target. I didn't see him at first, but one of the waitresses caught my eye. She was really sexy and looked like quite the little spitfire. I watched her pass by a group of tables and booths and hoped that was where I'd be heading. She reached the bar and glanced at me. I gave her a big smile, pleased when she smiled back.

When I looked around the room again for Nichols, I spotted him back in the section I thought the hottie had been working, and as my luck would have it, there was an open booth near him. I quickly moved over to grab it.

The booth I was now holding for Bossman and Beautiful was only a few feet away from our badboy skip and was going to be the perfect place to put on a show for him.

Suddenly, I heard Ranger's voice over the mic, telling Steph where everyone was located.

I heard Tank, Bobby, and Hal confirm their positions, and I muttered affirmatively when he asked if everyone was ready.

Looking in the mirror on the wall, I watched them walk in, Ranger's arm possessively around Steph's waist. They didn't hesitate to head out to the dance floor, like they'd done this a thousand times. Who knows, maybe they had. The guys and I weren't totally in the know about what they did on their time off.

Steph always looked beautiful, but tonight... Damn. I knew she'd been putting on a show for Ranger, but she'd gotten me all tied up in knots, too. That damn dress was sexy without making her look slutty, which she sometimes did for a distraction. Granted, that was what was needed sometimes, but tonight, she looked hotter than I'd ever seen her look for a job. It was like she'd pulled out all the stops. Fuck me if it wasn't working. I would bet money I wasn't the only one who'd had a solid hard-on since she walked into the first club tonight. Not that I'd ever admit that to the boss... We joked about getting shipped to a third world country, but even I knew when not to press my luck.

I kept them in the corner of my eye while they danced, but mainly focused on the beer in front of me so I could keep an eye on Nichols, who was off to my upper left. After two songs, I saw he couldn't keep his eyes off the two of them.

When I told Ranger and Steph they already had the skip's attention, they ignored me, continuing to dance and make out in the middle of the dance floor. I chuckled to myself. I sure hoped Steph wasn't embarrassed about this later. It looked like it was going to be a fun couple of hours. I was going to _have_ to find a date if they kept that up!

From the corner of my eye, I caught a movement from the door, and when my brain processed who it was, I growled in disgust. I hissed the new intel into my mic. Even though they didn't even pause their actions, I heard Ranger make a noise to show he'd heard me.

I watched Joyce and her date head out to the floor and saw her surprise when she caught sight of Ranger and Steph. She shot them a look of pure hatred mixed with...jealousy, maybe? Then she grabbed her date and began a dance that, had it been anyone but the whore of Trenton, would've been sexy.

I motioned to the sexy waitress for another beer. When she brought it over to me, I grinned. "How ya' doin'?"

She laughed. "I'm good. You here by yourself, handsome?"

"Yeah, just needed to blow off some pent-up tension. Been a long night."

"Well, relax. I'll be back with another beer if you just give me a sign." She smiled a sexy grin and walked off.

Damn, her ass was perfect. As I watched her walk back toward the bar, I just wanted to get up, follow her, and squeeze it.

After a few more songs, I saw Ranger lead Steph off the dance floor to the bar. Once they'd gotten their drinks, they stood there, as close together as they'd been while dancing, as they drank them for several minutes. I could see Steph watching the "Joyce Show" and worrying.

Joyce's dance was admittedly pretty hot, although I wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. I wondered how much she'd had to pay the dude she was out with tonight. That thought made me chuckle to myself, and I told myself to remember to ask Tank that later.

Steph told Ranger she'd come up with a plan to get the skip's attention back on them. She led Ranger out the doorway in the back that led to the bathrooms. They were out of my viewpoint, but I could hear them over my ear piece. Steph said, "Wait here for me."

Not even a minute later, I heard the bathroom door open again and then Ranger's voice. "Everything okay, Babe?"

"I'm good, thanks. Can you do me a favor? I don't have anywhere to put these, so can you put them in your pocket until later, please?"

I wondered what in the world she'd given him. Maybe her earrings were bothering her and she'd taken them out.

Ranger's voice was low when he answered her. "Babe, let's go dance. I want to feel you up against me."

Then...I knew.

Somehow, I just knew that Steph had gone into the restroom and taken off her panties. Fuck me with all that is holy, she was now naked under that damn dress. I thought I couldn't get any harder, but suddenly, I felt like I was hard enough that I might split my pants wide open. I slipped my hand under the table to adjust myself, feeling like shit because I couldn't do anything for relief at the moment.

When they came back into the main room of the club, Ranger's hand was down low, probably at her ass. Nichols couldn't take his eyes off the two of them.

The first song slipped into a second, and then a third, and after thirty minutes, one of Ranger's favorites came on. I knew he loved "Un Beso," and one of his favorite dances was the Bachata, so it didn't surprise me that he started dancing that. To my surprise, Steph slipped right into the dance with him. He had himself pressed right up against her pussy, and I moaned loudly. Fuck me, it just kept getting harder to watch them.

The hottie waitress interrupted my thoughts to bring me a new drink. "My treat. You looked like you needed a new one."

I felt my cock stir. "Thanks, gorgeous. My name's Les. What's yours, and what time do you get off tonight?"

She laughed, answering in a melodic voice, "Annie, and two o'clock. Why?"

"I'm just wondering if you'd be up for a late dinner or early breakfast after your shift. I noticed you when I first came in and want to get to know you."

"This have anything to do with the couple on the dance floor? They're pretty damn sexy, and—" as she peeked at my lap "—it seems like you're definitely getting worked up watching them."

_Oh my fuck. I think she's my angel!_ "Just food, Annie, I promise!" I grinned and winked at her, enjoying the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Two o'clock, then. See you in a while, Les," she said over her shoulder as she walked away, shaking her ass for me.

_Hot damn._

I looked back at Ranger and Steph and then at Nichols. The guy couldn't keep his eyes off them. I told Steph that the skip hadn't looked at Joyce once since they got back into the room, and she didn't respond. Ranger did, though.

"Shut up, Santos," he said, and then I watched as he removed both his and Steph's ear pieces.

Hah. We could still hear them, but now, they wouldn't hear my reactions. I opened up my cell phone, pretending to talk on it. "Tank, Bobby, Hal...you guys are missing out. Hal, too bad you aren't behind bar in here. You'd flip. They're all over each other. It's like they've forgotten there's anyone else in the room."

Bobby and Hal laughed, but Tank cursed. "I hope Ranger knows what he's doing and doesn't forget where he's at and why."

"Nah, man, I think he's cool. Ranger knows what he's doing. Not so sure about Steph, though..."

Finally, the song changed and I saw Ranger and Steph heading my way. I waited until I knew they could claim the table before I hopped up, leaving them the booth, and headed over to the bar. I grabbed a seat where I could still see Nichols and my favorite couple. By the time I looked back over, Ranger had pulled Steph down beside him in the booth and they were kissing.

I saw Annie get stopped by Nichols. She glanced at Ranger and Steph and then headed to the bar. I smiled at her when she came up beside me.

She told the bartender she wanted a margarita and a Corona. As she turned, she brushed her breasts against my arm, causing my cock to tighten even more. "See ya later, handsome," she whispered.

She walked over to Steph and Ranger's booth and set the drinks down. "Compliments of the man at the table over there," she said, her voice clear over the mics they were wearing.

Ranger and Steph silently thanked the skip and took a drink.

I thought I'd come in my pants when I saw Ranger lift Steph suddenly up onto his lap, facing her away from him. I knew Nichols was in for a show now.

"Holy shit," I told the guys outside in a low voice. I proceeded to describe where Steph was. Then I watched Ranger's arm moving slightly and knew where he was moving his hand. "I think Bossman has his fingers up Steph's—"

I was cut off in mid-sentance by Tank's commanding voice. "Santos, finish that sentence and I'll personally pound you into the ground for Ranger."

I gulped and shut up, watching as I heard soft moans coming from Steph. I heard Ranger's breath catch, and then Steph said in a rather loud voice, "Ranger, fuck, I'm going to come again!"

It was like a car wreck. I didn't want to watch. I knew I shouldn't. But fuck if I was going to look away... I watched Ranger's arm move a bit faster and heard both of them breathing harder than they had been. Finally, Steph gave a loud gasp, and I almost thought I could hear it even without the mics. I turned to look at Nichols and saw that he was watching them so intently that he wasn't even blinking.

A minute later, I saw Ranger sliding their ear pieces back in place. As he nuzzled Steph's neck, he said, "What's the latest on the skip, Santos?"

"Uh, yeah. Boss, he'd follow you anywhere right now," I said after clearing my throat. I lowered my voice and mumbled under my breath, "I think all of us would."

"Ready to go, Babe?" Ranger asked Steph.

It was one thirty by that time and the crowd had thinned out considerably since the club was closing at two. I watched them pass by Nichols, and Steph gave him a little smile and wave goodbye. After they'd gone a few steps, Nichols got up to follow, tossing a handful of bills on the table.

"Skip is up and following, Boss," I told the team. I waited until they were almost to the door before I got up, mouthed to Annie that I'd be back in a few minutes, and headed out myself.

I got to the door just in time to hear Tank's spiel and the noise of a scuffle.

After making sure he was secure, I said, "We got this guy, Boss. You guys take off. Oh, and thanks for the show!"

Ranger growled for me to meet him on the mats in the morning as he pulled Steph toward the car.

I laughed, knowing what he was going to be doing in a few minutes. Within seconds, their mics were off and ear pieces were out and they were inside Ranger's car.

I turned back around to see Tank and Hal beginning to haul Nichols up off the ground. "Hey, Tank, you guys mind all going back in one vehicle and leaving me here with the other? I made a new friend tonight. Hottest little waitress I've ever seen. Boobs to die for, ass I just wanna grab onto and squeeze..."

"Fuck, Santos, I didn't wanna hear that. That's fine, man. See ya back at Haywood," he grumbled, tossing me a set of keys.

"Thanks, man. See you guys," I said as I turned around to head back into the club. I switched off my mic and took that and the ear piece out, placing them in my pocket along with the keys.

I made my way up to the bar and ordered a club soda, smiling at Annie as she passed me, heading back to the booths across from the bar. I watched her hips sway as she walked over to them, admiring her curves. She was short, especially compared to my height of six feet. Her hair was a gorgeous mix of blonde and brown, cut short at her jaw. That just made her hazel eyes pop out from her beautiful face.

I was still watching her as she walked back to me.

She leaned in, pressing her lips to my ear, and whispered, "I'll be right out, Les."

She nipped at my ear before moving away, and I nearly messed my pants. I was so fucking turned on from the show Ranger and Steph had put on that this gorgeous little thing nearly made me come undone.

_C'mon, Santos_, I ordered myself. _Get it together, man. Think of anything. Locker rooms. No, the _men's_ locker room, dammit. Old ladies. Ugh, Grandma Mazur. Yeah, that's the ticket._

By the time Annie came back out with her purse, I'd calmed myself down enough to walk.

She came up beside me and put her small hand on my bicep, giving it a soft squeeze. "Hey, handsome, you ready to go? The diner I'm thinking of is two blocks to the north. We could walk."

The diner sounded perfect. "Do you need to tell—" I motioned over to some of the other waitresses and the bartender. She didn't know me from Adam, so I thought she might want to give a head's up to someone to let them know where she was going and with who.

She laughed. "Why, Mr. Santos, are you worried about my safety?"

I raised an eyebrow, wondering how she knew my last name.

Shrugging, she said, "I asked around. Someone recognized you and said you were a good guy. She said you were some kind of cop?"

"Smart girl," I praised, smiling down at her. "I was actually working tonight, so I'm glad you agreed to get a bite to eat. I really wanted to sit and talk to you earlier, and I couldn't."

"Working?" She laughed. "What kind of job do you have where you can sit in the bar and drink?"

As we walked out of the club, I explained, "I'm a security specialist for a private security firm. You ever hear of RangeMan?"

"Oh! I've read about you guys. You played some part in helping after the Stark Street crap last year, didn't you? What were you doing at the club tonight?"

"Yeah, that was us. We were there tonight picking up an FTA. Bad guy jumped bail and we were hired to find him and bring him in. The hot couple on the dance floor was Steph and Ranger. The guy that ordered them the drinks was the bad guy."

"Steph," she said, her forehead scrunched up in concentration. "Wait, Stephanie Plum? Seriously? Wow, Trenton's own Bombshell Bounty Hunter in my club. Cool!"

I laughed.

"Did you guys get him?"

"If you asked anyone on our team, the answer would be the same. Bomber always gets her man."

"So besides helping clean up after drug dealers and picking up bad guys, what else do you do, Les?"

"We install security systems, dabble in real estate. A little bit of this and that. I enjoy it. Not a lot of downtime, which is why this is a rare treat for me."

We arrived at the diner, and I opened the door for her to duck under my arm. Annie snagged a booth toward the back, and I slid in across from her.

I really wanted to learn more about her, so after we ordered, I asked about her life.

"I'm twenty-four, single, and just finished getting my degree in Computer Information Systems."

Excellent, she was a smart girl. I liked that.

"I took some time off after high school and spent a year in the Peace Corps. I've always been a whiz at computers, so I spent the year helping set up new computer systems in lower income schools. Then my dad got sick, so I moved in with my mom for two years to help with my little brother and sister. He passed away a few years ago, so my mom forced me into school, telling me it would be a good example for Todd and Amanda."

Smart _and_ caring... Sweet!

"So here I am, waitressing at night while I look for a job during the day. What about you?"

It took me a moment to realize she had asked about me, and I quickly pulled my thoughts together. "I told you most of what I could about work already. There's a lot that's classified or protected that I can't share. Sorry about that."

"No worries." Her smile made me think she might really be cool with the secrecy that was forced on me because of my career.

"So anyway, I graduated high school and went straight into the Army. That's where I met Ranger and a few of the other guys I work with. After several years, I joined the Special Forces, and about four years ago, I got an honorable discharge and joined up with Ranger and our friend Tank, who'd started RangeMan together about six months before. Both my parents passed away while I was in the Army."

I paused, lost in my thoughts and memories for a moment before I felt her hand as she reached across the table and put it softly on top of mine.

I took a deep breath and smiled before continuing. "I'm twenty-seven, and I have a twin sister, as well as an older sister who's twenty-nine. Maria, the oldest, is an attorney in New York City, so I see her every few months. Lenora, or Nora as she likes to be called, lives in Miami. She and her husband Martin have a little boy named Ricardo. They moved down there after Martin's company transferred him, so I don't get to see them as much. RangeMan has a branch there, so I go every so often and work from there to spend time with the family."

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

We spent the next several hours eating and talking. I excused myself to use the ladies room. When I got back to the booth, Les grabbed my hand before I could sit down across from him and pulled me down beside him. I fell into the booth, landing half on his lap. We laughed and I smiled to myself when he pulled me the rest of the way up onto his lap. It gave me the perfect advantage point to still be able to see him as we talked.

We'd been talking for hours by the time the sun came up, and it was finally catching up to us, as we both began yawning uncontrollably. Les paid the tab, and we set out back to the club to get our vehicles.

As we left the diner, I felt his warm hand reach for mine, and I slipped my fingers through his. We walked quietly, just enjoying a few minutes of the gorgeous morning.

When we got back to the club, I led him to my car. "I had a good time, Les," I said, smiling up at him.

"I did, too, Annie. Definitely the most fun I've ever had after a distraction. Can I call you?"

I got my cell phone out of my bag, handed it to him, and snagged his from his belt. He laughed and started putting in his phone number into my phone. I programmed my number in, setting my ringtone to "It's a Hard Knock Life," which was hidden in amongst all the other ringtones. Someone was a closet _Annie_ fan... I chuckled before handing it back to him.

I felt Lester's arms go around me, and I tilted my head back to look up at him. He pulled me closer to him as I closed my eyes. Soon, I felt his lips soft on mine. We broke away a minute later, breathing hard.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Yeah," he breathed out. "Wow is a good word."

Then he leaned down, and this time, his lips were more forceful against mine. I leaned into him, my hands moving up his back, feeling his strength. When his tongue snaked out and slipped between my lips, I moaned and wiggled my hips against him for a minute.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

Before she could put it in drive to leave, I knocked on the window. Once it was down, I leaned in and gave her another quick kiss before patting the top of the car and shooing her away. As she drove away, I saw her wave over her shoulder. I watched her for a second and then trotted over to the truck on the other side of the lot.

I impressed myself. I gave her ten minutes before calling to make sure she'd gotten home safely.

"Hey, Les," she said, laughing. "That was fast!"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home okay," I admitted sheepishly.

"I did, thanks. That was sweet." I swear I could hear a smile coming through the phone. "Gotta get some sleep before heading back to the job hunt. Talk to you again soon?"

"Sure thing, gorgeous. Bye." I hung up.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

I couldn't resist. I immediately dialed his phone. When he answered, he was laughing. "You found my hidden stash, huh?"

Laughing, I said, "I couldn't help it. I love that soundtrack. I didn't really have a reason to call other than to tell you to stop by the club the next night you have off and I'll get you a beer on the house."

"Thanks, Annie, I will. See you again soon, okay?"

I agreed and then hung up and went to lie down. I fell asleep immediately with a smile on my face, knowing what my dreams would consist of this time around.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

Two minutes after talking to Annie, I was back at RangeMan. I nodded to the guys in the control room and was just about to go in my apartment, when Tank's door opened.

"Santos, just getting home?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, man. Long night."

For some reason, I didn't want to share yet that I'd spent hours talking with one of the most gorgeous women I'd ever met. And I really didn't want to share that the kisses with her had nearly been my undoing. There were just some things that the nosy "RangeMan gossip vine" didn't need to know.

I smiled at Tank and closed my door. Within five minutes, I'd taken a cold shower and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. Finally, I passed out on the bed from exhaustion, thoughts of Annie flitting through my head as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 2  
Lester's POV**

When my alarm went off at five, I reached over and turned it off before rolling over and stretching. My thoughts immediately turned to Annie, just as they had the day before.

I couldn't believe it'd only been two days since I met her. The last two days had been crazy at work, so I hadn't even gotten to talk to her. I was definitely going to have to change that today. No matter what it took, I would at least call and say hello.

Having made that decision, I slid on my black cargoes, RangeMan T-shirt, and running shoes and then headed up to the fifth floor to the gym. Maybe I could find someone to spar with after I ran.

Two and a half hours later, I was back in my apartment, dressing in clean clothes after my shower. I made my way up to the control room to check in with Junior and Zero, who'd been on duty all night.

"What's up, guys?" I asked.

"Nothing at all, man. Quiet night," Junior said. "You and Hector taking over?"

I nodded. "He should be here any minute," I replied. I sat down behind them to wait for the shift change.

A few minutes before eight, Hector walked in. "_Buenos días!_" he said in Spanish, wishing everyone a good morning.

We mumbled out good mornings in a mix of English and Spanish.

"_Cualquier noticia?_" he asked, looking at the monitors as he asked me if there was any news.

"Nope, no problems."

"_Gran._"

Yes, great... That was Hector. Man of few words.

As soon as the clock hit eight, Junior and Zero stood up, nodded to us, and turned to leave.

"_Nos vemos más tarde chicos,_" Hector called to them.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," I echoed in English.

The quiet night thankfully continued on into the day, and by lunchtime, I was starved. Hector and I called up Shorty's and had them deliver a couple of pizzas, and we settled down to eat while we watched the monitors. Once I'd finished lunch, I grabbed the phone to call Annie.

"Hey, Les," she said when she answered the phone.

"Annie," I replied, grinning. "I'm sorry I didn't get to call sooner. It's been crazy here at work, and today's the first day I've had to slow down some."

"No worries! I've been job searching, so I wouldn't have been good company anyway."

"Oh, right... How's the search going?" I asked.

"It isn't, unfortunately."

"Oh, that's not good. I'm sorry..." My voice trailed off. "Hey, are you working tonight?"

"No, I'm off tonight," she said. "Why?"

"Want to have dinner with me? I don't get off until six, but I could pick you up and we could go to Shorty's for a burger or something." I hoped I was reading her right.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll see you between six and six thirty?" she asked.

I grinned and told her, "Absolutely. I'll call you when I get off work to get directions. See you later, Annie."

"Bye, Lester," she said softly before hanging up the phone.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

I hung up the phone and gave a loud, happy scream. _Time to go shopping,_ I thought gleefully. I ran to my bedroom to get dressed in jeans and a green tank, threw on my shoes, and grabbed my keys. Then I ran out to the car and headed to Macy's.

Knowing Shorty's was casual, I picked up a simple denim wrap dress. The neckline plunged down between my breasts in a deep vee, emphasizing my chest, and the tulip hem helped lengthen my legs. It looked great and was extremely comfortable and casual. Perfect for my first real date with Les.

After finding the dress, I knew I would need new shoes, so I headed there next. After trying on at least nine or ten pairs, I showed the saleswoman my new dress, and she said she had the perfect pair. When she came back, she pulled out the cutest little wedges I'd ever seen. The heel was about three and a half inches, and the fabric of the shoes was a deep red with tiny white polka dots. The top wrapped my ankles once in a loose tie, and the soles were striped with tiny red and white stripes. They were a perfect fit, so I paid for them and left the mall. It was only four o'clock, so I knew I had plenty of time to get home, shower, and get ready before Les came to pick me up.

When I got home, I put my stuff on the bed and hopped in the shower to wash my hair. My vanilla body wash was perfect to scrub away the grime from shopping. After my shower, I wrapped up in a towel and sprayed some leave-in conditioner on my hair. I grabbed the new thong I'd picked up from Victoria's Secret last week in the hopes that my dry spell would be ending soon. Black and lacy, the thong left little to the imagination, and the dress was so low cut that a bra was out of the question.

Standing there in my thong and nothing else, I quickly combed through my hair and used the blow dryer to help dry it so it curled under at the ends. Then I made quick work of my makeup, using just a little powder and concealer with some powder pink blush, smoky gray eyeshadow, several coats of mascara, and some red lipstick. Finally, I went back to the bedroom and pulled the dress on, cinching the belt so my waist was defined. I slipped the shoes on my feet before grabbing my little red purse from the closet and switching my things to it. Finally, I felt like I was ready to face my first date in months, so I grabbed a drink from the fridge and sat down at the computer to wait for Les.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

Hal and Cal showed up a few minutes before six.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Hal asked.

"Got a date," I said shortly.

No one knew about Annie yet, and for some reason, I wanted to keep it that way for now. I knew people would hear about it once I took her to Shorty's, but they wouldn't know how much I already cared about her.

"Go on, then. Get outta here, man. We gotcha covered." He looked at Cal for confirmation.

Cal nodded his agreement.

"Thanks, guys. Hector, _nos vemos mañana?_" I asked.

He nodded his answer that I would see him tomorrow, grinning.

I ran down to my apartment and jumped in the shower. After drying off, I threw on a faded pair of jeans and a dark green button-down shirt. I checked the clock and was pleased to see it was only six on the nose. Grabbing my cell, I dialed Annie's number.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding distracted.

"Annie, it's Lester. Everything okay?"

"Oh, Les! Yeah, sorry. I got carried away on the computer. You off work already?" She sounded much more together and pleased to hear my voice now.

"Yup, the next shift relieved me a few minutes early. I just need your address and then I'll head out to pick you up. Sound good?"

She gave me her address, and I was already walking down to the garage when we hung up. Grabbing the keys to the truck, I slid in and turned left out of the garage toward Annie's place.

It was a quick ten minute drive, and then I pulled into the driveway of Annie's little yellow house. There wasn't a lot to it from the outside, but she kept the grass trimmed and pretty purple and bright yellow flowers were growing in the beds out front. I beeped the locks on the truck and headed up to the door of the house.

As soon as I hit the doorbell, Annie opened the door. I felt a rush of heat inside me as I saw how beautiful she looked. Her hair looked soft and made me want to run my fingers through it. The dressed was wrapped perfectly around her, and the view I had of her cleavage left me nearly panting for more. It was so short that, combined with the cute little red shoes she had on, it made her legs look a mile long.

"Hi! You look gorgeous," I told her.

"Thanks! You clean up well yourself." She grinned.

After she locked her door, I took her hand and led her to the truck, helping her up into the front seat. I jogged around to the driver's side and hopped inside, quickly heading to Shorty's.

On the way over, Annie asked, "How was work today? More calm than yesterday?"

I laughed. "Today was about as boring as it can get. Don't get me wrong...I'm glad I got off early so I could come to you sooner, but if every day were like today, I'd go insane pretty quickly. There's a difference between boring and _boring_." I put heavy emphasis on the second word, knowing she'd understand what I meant.

We made small talk until I pulled into Shorty's parking lot. After sitting down in a booth, we ordered a large pizza and a couple of Cokes before I brought up her comment from our first conversation earlier today.

"So, you said the job search wasn't going well? Want to talk about it now?" I asked casually.

"Oh, it's just there aren't a lot of computer jobs here in town. I'm sure I could find something in New York or somewhere, but I really want to stay here to be in the same town as my mom, Todd, and Amanda. I haven't been looking for long, but it's getting a bit frustrating already."

"I think it's great that you want to stay here. Family's important. I'll keep an ear out for anything I think you might be interested in, okay?"

She smiled. "That'd be great, Les. Thanks."

We spent an hour at Shorty's, eating dinner, talking, and laughing.

When we were finished, Annie asked, "Want to come back to my house for a beer? We could watch a movie, too, if you want to."

I felt the heat rush through my body again and nodded. "Sure, I'd like that."

I paid the check and we got back in the truck for the drive to her house. As soon as I'd turned out onto the street, I felt Annie's small hand reach across the console and rest itself lightly on my thigh. I smiled before picking her hand up and bringing it to my lips. Giving it a soft kiss on her palm, I then set it back down where she'd put it.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

When we got back to my house, I led Les inside and gave him the fifty cent tour.

"This is obviously the living room," I told him, pointing out the leather couch and the big TV hanging on the wall above the fireplace.

Walking through the doorway on our left, I pointed out the kitchen and then turned back and went through the door on the right.

"Here's the spare bedroom and the guest bathroom."

Then we went to the end of the hall, and I opened the door to my room. "Here's my bedroom. Through that door is my bathroom. It's my heaven." I showed him the huge sunken tub and enclosed glass shower, and then we went back out to the hall.

"The movies are in the cabinet by the fireplace," I said, pointing down the hall. "Pick out a movie while I change clothes, and then I'll grab us some beers. I don't have any limes, but I do have Corona."

Lester grinned and headed toward the living room. I quickly changed into a pair of black short shorts and a light yellow tank with spaghetti straps and then headed back to Les. When I came back in after grabbing the beers, I put them down on the coffee table and said, "Let me have the movie and I'll put it in."

I laughed when Les handed me _There's Something About Mary_. "This is one of my favorites," I told him.

"Seriously? Mine, too, although I'll deny it if you ever tell the rest of the guys!" He grinned, kicked off his shoes, and then lay down on the couch on his side.

I put the movie in, turned off all but one small light, and then grabbed the remote and looked to see where I should sit. Les patted the couch in front of him, and I mentally shrugged.

I climbed onto the couch in front him and snuggled back a bit. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tighter to him.

We lay there watching the movie and laughing together. About thirty minutes into the movie, Lester's fingers started drawing circles right under the edge of my shirt near my belly button. His hand on my bare skin felt so good, I couldn't help but moan softly. He used his other hand to move my hair away from my neck and gently kissed me under my ear. I moaned again, a small shudder rippling through my body.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

When Annie moved against me, my dick hardened immediately. She looked too damn sexy in those tiny shorts, and her top afforded me a great view of her chest when I looked down.

I stopped kissing her neck and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Would you mind if I kissed you again? I can't stop thinking about our kisses the other night."

Instead of responding, she turned the volume of the TV way down and turned over in my arms. She moved her top leg on top of mine and used her arm to help pull her as close to me as she could get. "Please," she whispered.

My mouth came down on hers before she'd even finished the word. Her tongue darted out to trace my lips, and I grabbed it with my lips, pulling it into my mouth. We kissed like that for several minutes, and then I moved my mouth down to her neck and began to lick my way down to the pulse point at the bottom of her throat. Annie was breathing hard and gasped when I suddenly sucked her skin into my mouth and bit down just hard enough to leave a good love bite.

Suddenly, I felt her hand slide under the waist of my jeans. "No underwear?" she gasped playfully.

I smiled against her throat. "Nope, I don't wear them very often. Makes me feel free and uninhibited." I moved my hand up her side and over to cup her breast. "Mmm, so warm and soft to my touch," I murmured.

"Les," she groaned aloud. "Is it too soon to want you in my bedroom?"

Instead of answering, I carefully sat up and pulled her into my arms. Standing up, I made the way back to her bedroom. When we got to her room, I set her gently on her bed and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Tell me to stop anytime and I will, Annie," I said quietly. Then I stepped back, unbuttoned my shirt, and dropped it to the floor. I paused, wanting to make sure this was what she really wanted.

I saw her glance down to just below my waist, and she whispered, "Please, Les."

I pulled a foil-wrapped packet from my wallet before quickly shedding my jeans and then crawled into bed beside her. Slowly, I peppered kisses along the top of her breasts, right above the shirt. My hands began to lift the shirt upwards, and then I pulled it out from under her and over her head, tossing it to the floor with mine.

I quickly moved my mouth to one nipple and moved my hand to the other. I pinched and twisted the nipple on one side while my tongue and teeth started offering a constant assault to her other. I bit it gently and then swirled my tongue around it to take out any sting. Once her nipple was as tight under my tongue as it could get, I switched sides. As soon as the second nipple was as pointed as the first, my kisses began moving lower and lower until my tongue dipped into her belly button. From there, I continued down to the top of the shorts.

My hands moved down to slowly pull her shorts and thong down past her feet, and then I tossed them on the floor. I sat up and looked at her, using the glow of the moon coming through the window.

"Annie, you're so damn sexy." I groaned softly.

I lowered my mouth once more, this time my tongue blazing a path down her slit and parting her lips, licking up every drop of liquid that was pooling in her pussy.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

As soon as Lester's tongue hit my lower lips, I moaned loudly. I spread my legs a bit wider, hoping he would continue. My back arched off the bed as soon as his forceful tongue found my clit and he slid two fingers deep inside me.

"That's it, Annie. Come for me, angel," he said, his tongue dancing again on my clit.

Lester thrust a third finger inside my pussy and scraped his teeth over my clit. My orgasm came on shockingly intense. I cried out and my muscles clenched around him.

"Fuck, you are so sexy!" Lester moaned in a rough voice.

Before I could even calm down, he moved up between my thighs, sheathed himself in the condom, and then pressed forward until the tip of his cock was resting at my center. I reached down, grabbed his tight ass, and pulled him to me until he slid in completely, filling me until there was nothing left for him to give. I cried out, feeling wanton and needy as he began to move his hips in circles, keeping a slow and steady pace.

We made love for what seemed like hours before he suddenly flipped us over so I was riding him from above. I planted my feet flat on the mattress beside his hips and moved my body up and down his shaft, keeping my balance only by his knees bent behind me and his hands cupping my breasts in front. He began to pump his hips up and down, and our slick, heated bodies began to glide over and over one another.

Finally, he reached one hand down between us and began to rub my clit. "Come for me, Annie. I need you to come _now_!" His commanding voice suddenly sounding strangled with need.

That was all it took, and when his fingers rolled my clit, I flew over the edge, bringing Les with me.

I leaned down until I was resting on his chest, his cock buried deep inside me. For several minutes, we did nothing but breathe and shudder, our orgasms still overwhelming our senses. Finally, he took hold of me and very gently pulled me off him. He guided me down beside him and then turned to dispose of the condom, tying it off and dropping it in the trash beside the bed.

Turning back to me, he took me into his arms. "Sleep now, angel," he said softly.

With that, my eyes closed and I let the sleep come.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

My watch alarm beeped me at five thirty in the morning, and I quickly turned it off so it wouldn't wake up the beautiful, amazing woman beside me. I carefully extracted myself from the bed and grabbed my clothes. I silently tugged them on, holding my shoes in one hand so I could put them on outside. I didn't want to disturb her sleep any more than necessary.

I made my way out to the kitchen and found a piece of paper and a pen, quickly jotting her a note.

~oOo~

_Annie,_

_I have a meeting I had to be at that starts at 6:30 before my shift at 8:00. Call me when you get up, angel. I had a truly fantastic night that I'll never forget. I can't wait to see you again._

_Les_

~oOo~

I left the note by the coffee maker and quickly went back to the bedroom to kiss Annie goodbye.

"Annie, honey, wake up a minute," I whispered softly.

"Mmm, donwanna," she mumbled.

"It's only five thirty, hon, but I have a meeting in an hour, so I need to get back home to shower and change. Call me when you get up later."

I wasn't sure she'd heard a word I said, but I knew she'd find the note, so I wasn't too worried. Grinning, I left her bedroom and headed for the front door, locking it on my way out. After putting my shoes on quickly in the morning chill, I pulled myself into the truck and slowly headed toward home. I realized I'd had a smile on my face the entire time since I'd woken up, and for once in a long time, it didn't feel like it was going to go away anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 3  
Two Months Later  
Annie's POV**

I lay in bed next to Les, finally breathing normally after having made love for the second time in the last few hours. I knew I was never going to get to sleep. There was too much going on in my head for that. I waited until Lester's breathing evened out and then sneaked a peak at the clock. Damn, only four thirty in the morning. Oh well...only two hours before Les had to get up. I carefully slipped out of bed, pulled on some shorts and a T-shirt, and headed to the front of the house. Quietly opening the door, I grabbed the paper and then made my way to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before sitting down with a pen and the classifieds.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

I rolled over and knew immediately I was alone in the bed. Looking toward the bathroom, I saw that the light was off, so I knew Annie had to be out in the rest of the house somewhere. I got up, pulled on a pair of boxers, and then made my way to the kitchen, following the smell of morning coffee.

"Angel? Where are you?" I called quietly.

I heard her call that she was in the living room, then she asked, "Can you bring me a cup of coffee, please?"

I grabbed two cups and poured in the morning kick-start juice. In Annie's, I added what seemed like more sugar and cream than coffee, leaving mine black, and then took them into the living room.

"Morning, hon," I said, setting her coffee down on the table in front of her. "What are you doing up so early?"

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

I sighed. "Couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind."

He sat down across from me on the other end of the couch and pulled my feet onto his lap.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked me quietly as he rubbed my feet, causing me to sigh again—in pleasure this time.

I shrugged. "Not really, but I guess I need to. You know I've been looking for a job and that it's just not happening. I'm to the point where if I don't find another job soon, I'm going to go crazy. I'm tired of waitressing at the club. My feet hurt all the time, I'm tired of the creepy hands playing grab-ass, and I make crap for money. But Les, there's nothing here for me. I'm at my wit's end."

Before I could stop them, tears started making their way down my cheeks.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

When Annie started crying, my heart broke. I pulled her up into my lap and rubbed her back with one hand while stroking her cheek with the other. Slowly, her tears dried up and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. If I had to guess, it had been at least a couple of days since she'd had a good night's sleep. I carefully stood up and carried her into the bedroom, where I tucked her into bed, smoothing the hair away from her face once before going to take my shower.

Leaving a quick note for Annie on her nightstand, I then leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead for several seconds before heading out the door to work.

I spent the ten minute drive from her house to Haywood thinking about the last two months. I spent most nights at her house, where we were almost assured of our privacy. Every morning, I'd wake up early enough to shower, dress, and get to work a few minutes ahead of schedule to grab some breakfast. We were dating, actually going out to dinner and the movies, shopping, whatever else her heart desired, and I...I'd realized the other day that I was slowly beginning to fall in love.

By the time I entered the elevator at work, I'd made a decision. After dropping off my bag in my apartment, I buzzed the control room to ask if Ranger was already in his office. When they said he was, I made my way upstairs and knocked on the door.

When he called out, "Yo," I walked in and closed the door.

"Got a sec?" I asked.

"Sure," Ranger replied.

"You know I mentioned the girl, Annie, I've been dating since the night you took Steph to your house for the first time?" He nodded, so I continued. "She graduated from college a few months ago with a degree in Computer Information Systems. Her family's here in town—mom and two younger siblings—so she wants to stay here. Unfortunately, she's been hunting for a job for months now with no results."

He gave me a quick look and motioned for me to continue.

"Anyway, I know Steph's been getting backed up with searches and is itching to get out into the field more, especially after having been training with me and the guys the last couple of months. So I was wondering if there's any chance RangeMan might be needing a second researcher anytime soon? I'm not saying she should get the job because of me, just that she be given the opportunity to come in and talk to you and the other guys. Maybe get Steph's input as well, since she'd be working with her a lot and I know you trust Steph's instincts, especially about people."

"Actually, that's something I'd planned to bring up at the next core team meeting—the fact that we should think about bringing someone else on board, I mean. I don't see why we can't have Annie come in first and meet Tank, Bobby, Steph, and me. I'll bring it up at the next meeting. I'll just mention that it's a friend of a friend I'm thinking of hiring, but that I want their input."

I stood up. "Great. Thanks, Bossman," I said as I turned around to leave.

Ranger interrupted my departure by saying, "You love her, don't you, Santos?"

Keeping my cool, I asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you have the same look on your face that I've had on mine for a while now. I see it every day in the mirror. It's the look of a man in love. Now, get back to work," he said before turning back to the paperwork in front of him.

I let myself out of the office and headed to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. Hopefully, the next time I talked to Annie, I'd have good news for her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer still applies. Warning for lemony goodness._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 4  
Lester's POV**

Three days after my conversation with Ranger, I walked into his office to find him deep in conversation with Tank.

"Hey," he said. "Was just filling Tank in on Annie and her situation. I wanted him to have some idea going in who the woman coming in for an interview is."

"Thanks." I looked at Tank, who was watching me carefully. "Tank? Something on your mind?"

"Hell, I was just checking to see if Ranger was right. Damned if he isn't. You're in love."

I laughed.

"Good to see, man. Never thought I'd see Casanova fall."

Groaning, I spat out, "I hate that nickname."

Tank and Ranger roared with laughter.

"Yeah, Santos, but that's what you are," Tank said with a smirk. "At least, that's what you _used_ to be."

I felt my body relax and my mouth turned up when I thought of Annie. "She's amazing, guys. I've never met anyone like her—except maybe for Steph. I knew she was a little hellcat from the moment I laid eyes on her, and since then, I've learned she's smart as a whip, caring, sweet, loves her family to distraction, and just loyal to a fault. There's no one else I'd want in my corner if it came down to it, besides the core team and Stephanie."

"Big recommendation," Ranger said, nodding. "Glad you finally understand how much Stephanie means to me. Now, I've told Bobby and Hal that I wanted to talk to Steph about finding some help with the searches for her, but I haven't said anything about who—"

Just then, a knock interrupted him and Bobby, Hal, and Steph walked in.

I jumped up and spun her around in my arms, teasing Ranger. "Hey, Beautiful! Got some sugar for me today?"

She swatted my arm playfully and said in a deep imitation of Ranger's voice, "Santos! Meet him—" pointing at Ranger "—in the gym at fifteen hundred hours today."

We all laughed and I let her go so we could take our seats and start the meeting.

Ranger asked Steph, "You've been itching to get out in the field more, right, Babe?"

"Yes, of course! I know how busy we are here with the searches, though. I'm okay with that for a while. I know you need me here."

"That's true, we do need you here, Babe, but how would you feel if we had someone to help with your searches? They could take the majority of them, leaving you the more complicated and classified ones, which would give you plenty of time to get out in the field." Ranger watched her reaction carefully.

"Really? You guys are all okay with that? Who would we bring in? One of the guys here? Someone from another office?"

Steph was brimming with excitement. From the looks on the other faces—minus Ranger, of course—I could tell that none of us had known just how much Steph missed being out in the field.

Ranger chuckled. "Calm down, Babe. Everyone in here is in agreement—" he took a quick look around to see us all nodding "—and we wouldn't pull anyone off their jobs here or in the other offices. We'd hire someone new. In fact, a friend of a friend has a recent computer degree and wants to stay in town because of family, but has had no luck finding a computer job she wants. I'd love to have you with us to meet her so you can give us your impression after the meeting. You up for it?"

"That'd be great," she said. "Just tell me when and where."

"Okay, I'll set it up for later this week and let you all know," Ranger told us.

When the meeting was finished, I stuck around to speak to Ranger.

Looking at his calendar, he said, "Check with Annie. See if Thursday at fourteen hundred hours would work, and then let me know. It'll be a full-time position, benefits, standard pay."

"Will do, Boss."

I headed down to my apartment to call Annie, hoping she was awake.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

The phone rang just as I was getting out of the shower, and I rushed over to grab it from the nightstand.

"Hey, Les," I said, smiling when I figured out it was him.

"Hi, angel! Are you busy this Thursday at two?"

"Umm, I don't think so... Why?"

"Well, I've told you about Steph and what she does for RangeMan, right? The searches and stuff, not the distractions and field work."

"Yeah, several times..."

"I just got out of a meeting with the core team, and Ranger's looking into hiring someone to help out with the searches. Steph's been itching to get back out in the field a lot more, so he wants someone to come in and take over the majority of the search work. It's a full-time position, with good pay and benefits." He sounded really excited.

"Wow, I'm not sure what to say," I answered. "Are you sure I'm qualified?"

"More than qualified, angel. You'd be a great fit for the job, and I know you'd love working here. You and Steph would get along great, and I know the other guys'll love you."

"Then yes, absolutely I can be there at two o'clock on Thursday."

"Excellent. I'll let the guys know," Les said, sounding relieved.

"Want to pick up dinner tonight?" I asked.

"I'll be there around six thirty, meatball subs in hand. See you tonight, angel," he said as he hung up.

I hung up the phone and danced around, screaming. _Finally_! After months of searching, a few more days and I might actually have a fucking job! I threw some clothes on, dried my hair, and grabbed my keys to go shopping. A girl must have a new outfit for her first major job interview, after all!

~oooOOOooo~

**Thursday at RangeMan  
Lester's POV**

It was just before the interview and I was pacing inside my apartment nervously. Annie would love the job and the guys, I knew. I had no doubts it would be a great fit all around. I was just so nervous because I didn't want anything to go wrong. I'd told her the other night that only Tank and Ranger knew she and I were dating, so we had to pretend to be acquaintances at the meeting today. Hopefully, Steph and the guys would love her, and then it wouldn't matter what our relationship really was.

At fifteen minutes to two, I walked up to the conference room to get ready for the interview. Steph was already sitting at the table with one of the folders in her hand.

"Hey, Beautiful," I said, giving her a quick kiss across the top of her head before sitting down beside her.

"Hey, Les," she said, fiddling with the pen in her hand. "I'm getting this feeling that I've seen her before, but I can't figure out where."

"That's easy, Steph. I looked at the folder earlier, and it turns out she was a waitress at the last club from a couple of months ago. You know, when we did the three distractions in one night."

I swear, I'd never seen Steph's face look that red before. I laughed and reached over to tweak her chin. "No need to be embarrassed. A good time was had by all, aside from the bad guy."

That caused her to laugh and she began to relax. One by one, the guys filed in, and we all opened the file about Annie in front each of us.

At exactly two o'clock, there was a quick knock on the door, and then Junior poked his head in. "Annie Spencer's here, Boss."

Ranger nodded, and when Junior opened the door, Annie walked in.

She looked so damn good. I knew she'd been shopping on Monday, but she hadn't told me what she'd gotten. She had on a black skirt that hit her knees, a pretty, dark green sweater, and black high heels that Steph would call FMPs. She looked good enough to eat and I felt desire course through my veins. We locked eyes for a moment before looking away.

An hour later, Annie thanked us all and looked surprised when Steph gave her a hug. Then she smiled and walked out with Junior after telling Ranger she would wait to hear from him. I sat back down and waited anxiously for Steph's thoughts.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

I looked around the room, first at Ranger and then the rest of the guys, finally settling in on Les. "So, Les, how long have you two been involved and have you told her you love her?"

He swallowed and glanced at Ranger before meeting my eyes. "Damn, Beautiful. You're the most observant person I know sometimes. We've been seeing each other since that night at the club."

"Wow!" I smiled, wanting to tease him but not having the heart with how anxious he looked. "She must be something special if you've kept her a secret this long."

"She is," he replied. "She's amazing."

I looked over at Ranger, who gave me a slight nod. "Well, in my opinion, I think she'd be a great fit. She seems quite intelligent and she has the computer background, so teaching her the search stuff wouldn't be a problem. I think we should give it a two-week trial period so we can see how she handles working with all the guys here, how well she picks up the programs, and to make sure she enjoys it, since it's not your typical position."

"That works for me," Ranger said, nodding. "Santos, you want to give her the news that she can start Monday if she's interested?"

I could tell from Lester's beaming grin that he was definitely excited to give Annie the news.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

_Yes!_ Hal and I left to go on surveillance until the end of shift, and I began making plans for tonight. Instead of bringing home Pino's, I would take Annie out to dinner. Since we didn't need to hide from RangeMan and Steph, I wasn't worried about it.

Finally, it was time to head home. I stopped by my apartment and showered before changing into slacks and a dark blue, button-down shirt. I called Annie before leaving.

"Hi, angel. Change of plans. Get dressed in something pretty. We're going out." I couldn't help the tone of excitement in my voice.

"I got it?" she squealed.

"You did! Two-week trial period, starting Monday."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she called out. "I'll get ready. Come in when you get here." She hung up without saying goodbye.

I laughed and headed out the door.

When I got to Annie's house, I used my key to get in and called out to her, "I'm here, angel. I'll wait in the living room unless you need me."

"Hey, I'll be ready in a couple of minutes," she yelled from what sounded like the bathroom.

Soon, she came out of the bedroom looking like the siren she was. She was wearing a short skirt that fell to mid-thigh and a tight cashmere sweater. From the points sticking out of the front of her sweater, I knew she wasn't wearing a bra, and my dick tightened in my slacks.

I walked up to her, wrapped my arms around her, and pressed her close. My mouth descended on hers, and our tongues wrestled for several minutes before I reluctantly pulled back, breathing hard.

"If we don't go now, angel, we'll miss dinner. I want to take you out and celebrate."

With that, I took her hand and led her out to the truck.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

Dinner at Rossini's was wonderful. Les suprised me, and waiting at the restaurant were Ranger and Steph. We sat and talked while we ate, although Lester and I could barely keep our eyes off one another. They told me more about what my new job would entail, more about Steph and how she and Ranger had met and fell in love, and about every other "Merry Man" that worked at RangeMan. By the time we left, Steph and I felt like old friends and I was as comfortable with Ranger as I was with Les.

Les helped me into the truck. Before he shut my door, he moved back to me, grabbed my waist, and pulled me toward him. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, bringing my center to press right against him. I moaned loudly and he covered my mouth with his, kissing me harder than he ever had before.

He pulled away with a groan and said, "Let's go home, angel. I want you so much. I need to be inside you."

Shaking, he turned me around, reached over, and fastened my seat belt. I let out a harsh breath and watched him race around to the driver's side.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

I'd been driving for almost ten minutes when Annie reached over to me. I felt her hand brush against the cock in my slacks.

"You know," she said, "I've always had a fantasy about having sex while riding in the car."

My eyes widened and I grinned. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, major fantasy," she purred.

I jerked the wheel and we slid to a quick stop on the side of the road. I reached down to push the seat back a bit and then pulled her up onto my lap, facing me. I'd done this once before in college, and I was a much better driver now, so I wasn't too worried. I kissed her hard on her lips, my cock straining once more in my pants.

Her hands went down and began rubbing me through the fabric. After several minutes, she moved her hands and raised herself up a bit to unbutton my slacks. I lifted my hips and gave her enough room to pull my hard cock out of my clothes. Before she settled back down, I slipped my fingers inside her panties, and with a tug, they came away in one piece.

Finally, I felt her reach down and guide my dick to her opening. She ran the head back and forth across her lips a few times, using her juices to lubricate my cock, and then she positioned it at her opening and pushed her hips down.

I grunted, closing my eyes for a second, and then pulled her down on my chest, her head in the crook of my neck so I could see where I was going. I put the truck in drive and got back on the road.

Our hips were moving against one another's, and I knew I wasn't going to last long. Annie was making little noises in her throat, and my moans were answering every downward thrust of her hips.

We'd gone just over a mile and a half when I managed to hiss out, "Fuck, Annie. I'm gonna come if you aren't careful!"

"Come for me, baby. I'm there with you," she answered, squeezing her inner muscles around me.

That was all it took to send me over the edge, and I shouted as I came into her.

Her pussy clenched around me again as she screamed out her own orgasm.

We spent the next few miles breathing hard, calming our bodies down with my dick still buried deep inside her. Her muscles continued to spasm, milking me and keeping me hard.

As soon as I parked in the driveway, I carefully lifted her back onto the seat beside me. I looked over at Annie to make sure she was okay, and she just grinned back at me like a fool.

I laughed. "Are you okay?"

"I am...terrific." She was smiling softly now. "Not the place I'd planned to tell you, but it'll do. I love you, Lester Santos. I'm falling in love with you."

"Annie, my angel, you stole my heart that night over two months ago. I couldn't love you more now even if I tried." I leaned over the console to drag her head toward mine and kissed her lips tenderly. Pulling back, I whispered, "Let's go inside. I'm not done celebrating quite yet."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer still applies. Warning for lemony goodness._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 5  
Two Weeks Later  
Annie's POV**

It'd been a long two weeks, but looking back, I realized I'd loved every bit of it. Steph and I had grown quite close, eating lunch together a few days a week and shopping after work several times. We were a lot alike, so it was easy to get along with her.

I'd learned a lot about the job during these two weeks and already felt like I could do almost anything that was requested of me. The last few days, Stephanie had obviously felt the same, as she went out with the guys during the afternoon, leaving me alone with any searches or checks that came my way. Now there was nothing left to do except wait to see if they thought I'd done as well as I thought I had.

Just before six o'clock, my phone rang and Ranger's deep voice asked me to meet him in his office before I left for home. I agreed and then picked up my purse and headed down the hall to the other side of the fifth floor.

~oooOOOooo~

**Two Days Before  
Stephanie's POV**

I walked into Ranger's office and took a seat, waiting for him to finish his phone call. While I waited, I pulled out the notes I'd jotted down on Annie's two weeks here at RangeMan.

When he hung up the phone, he looked at me and said, "Babe?"

Smiling at him, I said, "Hey, I just wanted to talk to you about Annie. She's been great so far. She's learned the system well and is almost as fast as I am at the searches. She had no problem taking direction from me or Rodriguez on the files and never hesitated to ask for help when stumped, which, honestly, wasn't very often."

He smiled at me as I continued. "On the other side of the work coin, she's comfortable around the guys without being too...friendly, I guess. What I mean is, she has no problems working with all of you big, sexy men without flirting or distracting them." I laughed as Ranger walked around the desk to pull me into his arms and nuzzle my neck. "The relationship between Lester and Annie also doesn't seem to affect their work. They come into the office together most mornings and leave together unless he's on shift, but aside from lunch every couple of days, they don't spend any time together during work, unlike some of us..."

He chuckled and released me, sitting down in the chair before pulling me down onto his lap. "Sorry, Babe. Continue."

"Thank you," I teased, grinning. "I've spent a lot of time with her the last two weeks and have figured out that she's extremely intelligent, funny, caring, and very open and honest. All in all, I think she would make a great permanent fixture on the RangeMan team."

"I agree," Ranger said. "We still need to talk to Hal, Bobby, and Tank, but I don't forsee any problems. Let me give them each a quick call and we can decide what to do. If there are any problems they can think of, we'll all meet to discuss them. Otherwise, I see no problems with hiring her full-time."

Fifteen minutes later, the guys had all given their resounding okays.

Ranger hung up the phone and smiled. "How about we give her the good news on Friday?"

"Sounds great," I told him, smiling back at him.

Giving a quick kiss, I headed back to finish my shift.

~oooOOOooo~

**Friday Evening  
Lester's POV**

My cell phone rang at a few minutes before six. "Yo."

"My office," Ranger replied before hanging up.

I threw on a T-shirt and shoes before heading up to the fifth floor from my apartment on four. I walked in to find the core team plus Steph already assembled.

"Guys... Beautiful. What's up?"

Steph's sweet voice said, "Les, all of us agree that the last two weeks have proven that Annie would be a more than welcome addition to RangeMan. Assuming you have no objection, Ranger would like to offer her the job."

I grinned, knowing this was exactly what Annie and I both wanted. "That's fantastic. She'll be thrilled," I said to the group. "I assume since we're all here, you're going to ask her now?"

Ranger nodded and picked up the phone. "Hi, Annie, could you please stop by my office before you head home? I'd appreciate it." He waited a minute and then hung up.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

I knocked, waited until I heard Ranger call out to come in, and then opened his office door. I took in Ranger, Steph, Hal, Bobby, Tank, and finally, my Lester. He had a huge grin on his face, which I answered with one of my own.

"Hi, Annie. Come on in and have a seat," Ranger said.

I went to the empty chair beside Les and sat down, looking around at the team again.

"What's up guys? Steph?" I asked.

"Annie, after watching you work the last two weeks and talking with the guys and Steph, we'd like to offer you the full-time position as a researcher for RangeMan. If you're interested, we can talk details right now."

I felt the smile on my face grow even wider and answered, "Absolutely! The last two weeks have been great."

Les reached over and took my hand, giving it a squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled softly.

"Okay, you remember the salary and insurance information from the first meeting, correct?"

"Yes, sir," I answered with a nod.

"Okay, unless there are any questions, the job is yours starting Monday morning. You'll work from eight in the morning until six in the evening and have an hour lunch as well as two thirty minute breaks during the day. RangeMan uniforms will be provided, and until they come in, you can continue to wear the same types of clothes you've been wearing the last couple of weeks. Now, unless you have plans, RangeMan is taking all of us out to dinner. Tank, call Lula and tell her you'll pick her up in a few minutes, if you'd like. We'll meet at Shorty's for pizza, beer, and pool. Sound good?" he asked, looking at me.

"Sounds great!" I couldn't have stopped my grin if I'd tried.

Lester stood up, grabbed my hand, and pulled me with him toward the door, saying over his shoulder, "We'll meet you guys there in a few minutes."

He hustled me out the door and down the hall to the stairs. We raced down one flight to his apartment on the fourth floor. As soon as Les opened his door, he rushed me inside, slamming it behind him.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

Slamming the door, I turned around and wrapped my hands around Annie's waist. I spun us around so she was pressed between my body and the wall and began to kiss her, pouring every bit of my love and excitement about her coming to work here full-time into the kiss. When I pulled away, we were both breathless.

"Fuck me, Les," she begged. "I want you inside me!"

I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat as my hands moved to her jeans, unbuttoning and pulling them, along with her panties, down and past her knees as quickly as I could. As I tore my own pants off, she stepped out of her jeans and her shirt flew over her head, landing on a heap on the floor beside us.

I started to lead her back to the bedroom, but she tugged my hand and said, "No, right here, right now." She threw herself at me, her legs wrapping around my waist as our mouths clashed against one another.

_Fuck, she was the perfect woman!_

I pinned her against the wall, my legs widening to keep her upright, and then I reached down between us to stroke up her already soaking lips a few times. Finally, when neither of us could stand it any longer, I guided my cock to her entrance and plunged inside as hard and fast as I could. My mouth covered hers as she screamed.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

I screamed as he entered me. The feeling was so intense that it was near painful. I felt so full, so complete, so wonderful, that nothing would truly hurt me at that moment. With every thrust, Lester hit my g-spot. He dipped his head to suck on my nipples, causing them to pucker into tight little nubs. Finally, when I thought I was going to combust, he reached a hand between us and began to rub my clit roughly. Three quick strokes later, we both flew over the edge into an orgasm-induced bliss.

About as ungraceful as we could get, we slid bonelessly to the floor, ending up in a tangle of limbs, and tried to get our breathing back under control. His head fell back against the door, and I was sprawled across his lap, a shoe wedged uncomfortably under my ass.

Several minutes later, I laughed as I took stock of the situation. "We look—so funny!" I cried, gasping laughs filtering through the words.

Our jeans and shoes, along with my panties and shirt, were strewn across the room. Lester's shirt was still on but had a huge rip in the side where I must have grabbed him. His hair was standing up, and from what I could feel, I knew mine didn't look much better.

By that point, Lester was laughing along with me. "Angel, we may look a fright, but you're still the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes on."

He pulled me down to meet his lips, and all laughter died away as he tenderly kissed me over and over again.

Finally, we broke apart, looking up at the clock and sighing. We were twenty minutes late to dinner. We quickly rushed to get dressed. Thankfully, my clothes, at least, had been spare the destruction. Les put on a new shirt and I ran a brush through my hair before heading out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer still applies._

~oooOOOooo~

**Chapter 6  
Four Months Later  
Ranger's POV**

"Everybody ready?" I spoke quietly into the mic under my shirt. Once the guys had all affirmed their positions, I said, "On three," and began the countdown.

We rushed through the front and back doors of the house. Hal and I had the two guys in the front room secured and were headed through the rest of the house to make sure we hadn't missed any, when we suddenly heard loud shouts and the sound of gunfire. We raced toward the back of the house, where Tank and Lester were supposed to have been.

We passed through the house and out the back door to find Tank cuffing a man on the ground. The man's gun was just out of arm's reach. Lester was down about ten feet away, white as snow. Hal immediately went to Tank's side to help with the fucker while I went to Lester.

"Santos? Let me look, man." At his groan, I pulled away the shirt to find a gunshot wound on his shoulder. "Okay, looks like it went all the way through and avoided anything major. We need to get you to the hospital, but you're going to be okay. Stay with me, Les. Tank, you and Hal round up all three of the shits and get them back to TPD. I'll get Santos to the hospital. Meet me there when you're done."

I nodded to them as they gathered up the jackoff and his gun and led him back to the house. I was quite pleased to see he was very clumsy on his way in, banging his head on the door frame not once, but twice.

"C'mon, Santos. Let's go to the hospital so you can flirt with all the pretty nurses," I said, carefully helping him stand up and using his T-shirt to help stop the bleeding.

After I loaded him into the truck gently and climbed in the driver's seat, he finally spoke. "Boss, call Steph," he said, his breath coming out almost in pants. "Ask her to go tell Annie but to make sure she knows I'll be okay. Otherwise, she'll flip out."

"You got it, man. Just hang on," I told him, pushing the accelerator to the floor.

I quickly grabbed my cell from the console and pushed the first button to speed dial Stephanie.

"Batman, what's wrong?" she answered, sounding concerned.

"Babe, Lester's been shot. He'll be okay. Was a through and through on the shoulder. I'm headed with him to the hospital. Could you run and pick up Annie, let her know, and then bring her to the hospital? Tell her Lester asked for her, but be sure to let her know he's going to be okay. I need to go, Babe. I'll see you at the hospital. Be safe. I love you, Stephanie."

I hung up before I could give her a chance to get a word in edgewise. If I wasn't careful, I was going to lose it. Just a few more minutes, she'd be in my arms and everything would be okay.

~oooOOOooo~

**Stephanie's POV**

As soon as Ranger hung up the phone, I grabbed my cargoes and pulled them on, leaving on the black T-shirt I'd been wearing to sleep in, and threw on my shoes. I grabbed my purse, stuck my gun in the back of my pants, and headed out the door. I made it to Annie's house in under ten minutes. I checked my watch and grimaced. It was nearly midnight, and I knew that with the knock on the door, Annie would know immediately that something was wrong.

When I stepped out of the car, I realized I'd had it wrong. She'd obviously sensed something was wrong, because she was already standing out on the porch, waiting for me.

"Stephanie, what's going on? Where's Les? I got this horrible feeling a few minutes ago, and I can't reach him on his cell phone."

I closed the door to the Cayenne and headed up to her.

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

My panic grew as Stephanie walked toward me. "Tell me," I said to her in a commanding voice.

"Shh, Annie. He's going to be okay. There was a problem with the takedown they were on. I don't know any details except that he was shot and Ranger was on his way to the hospital with him. Ranger said Les asked for you, and he wanted to make sure you knew he was going to be okay. I'm supposed to bring you to the hospital. You need to grab anything from inside."

I shook my head.."I knew, Steph. I don't know how, but I knew. Everything's done. Doors are locked. Let's go," I said, my voice cracking. Suddenly, I felt her arms around me.

"Annie, I've been there. I know how you're feeling. Get it out now because once you get there, you won't want him to see you like this. He's okay, really. Ranger wouldn't lie to me about that. So let it out now and then let's go see our guys, okay."

I nodded and broke down sobbing in her arms.

Steph lowered us to the front step, and I buried my face in her shoulder, sobs wracking my body.

As soon as I could breathe again, I asked, "How did I know?"

Laughing, Steph said, "The same way I know when something bad has happened to Ranger. There's a connection there I can't explain. It looks like you and Les have the same type of thing. Trust me, there's nothing better. Now, you ready to go?"

I nodded and then stood, quickly moving to hop in the passenger seat of the car.

As soon as we were on the road, Steph pulled out her cell and hit a button. I heard a mumbled voice on the other end of the phone, and then Steph said, "Hi, we're on our way. Any updates?"

I couldn't hear the reply, but I heard the release of breath she made before she spoke again. "Okay, we'll be there in twenty. I love you, Carlos."

"Steph? What's wrong?" Panic crept into my voice.

"The bullet bounced around in his shoulder before exiting," she said calmly. "They're getting ready to take him into surgery to repair any damage. They'll try to hold off until we get there, but it might not be possible. He's awake and being very forceful about waiting until you're there." She chuckled, shaking her head.

I swallowed hard before speaking. "I have no doubt we'll get there before he lets them take him in."

We were silent the rest of the ride to the hospital. Steph pulled up to the emergency room doors to drop me off, and when she saw Junior by the door, she turned off the car and exited with me.

"Can you park this for me, Junior?"

He nodded, saying, "They're on the third floor, to the left when you get out of the elevator."

She handed him the car keys and then turned and walked into the hospital beside me.

I looked around nervously as we waited for the elevator. My stomach was in knots and I was too tense to speak. When we got off on the third floor and turned left, we saw a sea of black. Someone saw us coming, and suddenly, Ranger was walking toward us. He put an arm around Steph, pulled her close for a quick kiss, and then turned to me.

Putting his other arm around me, he said, "They have him ready to go. He forced them to wait. Let's get you in there to see him so they can go take care of him."

He led us down the hall, and as we passed, the group of guys gave me smiles and nods. A few even patted my shoulder.

Ranger stopped just before a closed door to the right. "He's right in there. You have five minutes, okay, Annie?"

I nodded, turned the knob, and then walked into the room.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

My shoulder hurt like a son of a bitch, but knowing Annie was on her way lessened the pain somewhat. I had begun to drift off, when I saw her walk into the room. The look on her face made my heart squeeze.

"Angel, come here. Don't cry. I'm okay. I'm so glad you're here."

"Lester, I was so scared. I knew something had happened even before Steph got to the house. I was waiting for her. I knew," she cried.

I held her tight to my other side, letting her cry for a minute. Finally, I forced her chin up with my finger, staring her right in the eyes. "Annie, I was so worried I would never get the chance to tell you again..." My voice trailed off.."I love you, angel. I know I've said it before. I just wanted you to—"

The rest of my words were smothered as her lips pressed hard against mine. Every ache in my shoulder was replaced with an ache in my groin as her hot little body wiggled against my side, her tongue swirling against mine in my mouth.

Finally, she sat up, leaving us both breathless. "I love you, too, Les. I know you were scared tonight, but you _did_ get a chance to tell me again and you _are_ gonna be okay. No more worries."

I could tell a lot of her happy attitude was a put-on to be strong for me, but I wanted her to really believe it. I pulled her down to kiss her again until we heard a throat clearing. We broke apart to see the nurse and Ranger standing in the doorway.

"All right, Mr. Santos. Time to head to the OR. Tell everyone you'll see them in a couple of hours."

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

I gave Lester one last kiss, watched him nod at Ranger, and then the nurse wheeled him out and down the hall. Ranger caught me as I fell to the ground and then pulled me into his arms.

"He'll be okay, Annie. We've both been hurt much worse than this and come through it fine. Just take deep breaths and relax."

I nodded and let him maneuver me out to the waiting area down the hall. He led me to a chair beside Steph and sat in the seat on my other side. They each took a hand in mine, and we sat there quietly for a few minutes. Finally, I made a decision.

"Ranger, who can I get to run out and do me a quick favor?"

He immediately called out, "Cal."

Cal came over and stood in front of us. "Hi, Annie. How ya holding up?"

"I'm okay, thanks, Cal. Can you do me a big favor?" I pulled off my house keys and handed them to him. "Can you go make me a copy of both of these, please?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. I can do that. Be back in a few."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Steph glance my way and then over at Ranger. She smiled knowingly.

"I'm going to ask Les if he'll move in with me. I don't want to move into RangeMan, even though I know I could, because it wouldn't give us as much privacy. Is that okay?"

Ranger nodded and said, "Of course. He'll be thrilled, Annie. He loves you."

I sighed and relaxed against the back of the chair. Almost half an hour later, Cal was back, pressing both sets of keys into my hand. I slipped mine back on my keyring and slid the two new ones into the pocket of my jeans.

Two and a half hours later, a doctor walked out, blood splattered across his scrubs. "Lester Santos's family?"

Ranger and Steph pulled me up, and we met Tank, Bobby, and Hal up at the front.

"Ricardo Manoso," he told the doctor. "We're his family." He pointed to the small group of us.

"Lester came through the surgery fine. There really wasn't as much internal damage as we'd suspected there might be. He needs to take some time off to rest and let it heal, but he'll be as good as new in no time. He may experience some stiffness for a while, but we can set it up to teach him some exercises that will help with that."

"Thank you," Ranger said, nodding. "When can we see him?"

"He's in recovery right now. Give it another hour, and he'll be taken back to his room. You can see him then. No more than two at a time for a while."

We nodded and Ranger asked, "Annie, do you want to go wait in his room?"

Without saying anything, I headed down the hall and walked into his room, collapsing into the chair beside where his bed would go. After following behind me, Ranger gave Steph a soft kiss, pulled the other chair up beside me for her, and then he turned and left the room.

"He's going to go give the guys and the hospital safety instructions. It's routine when one of them is hurt. There'll be a guard outside the door every minute he's in here. It's just something they do, not because he's in any danger. Why don't you lean your head over on my shoulder and close your eyes? Get some rest before Les comes back in."

I nodded, closing my eyes and leaning my head down.

What felt like minutes later, I jerked awake when I heard the door open. Steph held my hand in hers, keeping me beside her while they wheeled Les in. He looked so pale and still in the bed that it was all I could do to not pass out from fear.

As soon as they had the bed locked down, Steph whispered, "I'm going to go out there and sit with Ranger. Just push the call button if you need anything."

I turned and watched her follow the nurse out of the room.

Before I could turn back around, a husky voice called out my name. "Annie?"

I swung around, eyes wide.

"C'mere, angel. There's room. I want you up here with me."

I was at his side within moments, carefully making my way up to lie beside him on the bed. "Sleep, Les. I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going anywhere."

I waited until I felt his breathing even out, and only then did I allow myself to relax enough to close my own eyes.

~oooOOOooo~

**Lester's POV**

I woke up when the nurse came in a few hours later to check on me. She smiled when she saw us.

"Don't let her stress your shoulder, Mr. Santos," she warned before quietly making her way back out.

I smiled, pressed a soft kiss to Annie's hair, and closed my eyes again.

The next time I opened my eyes, it was light outside. Annie was still in bed beside me, but her eyes were open and she was just looking at me.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she said softly.

"Morn—" My voice trailed off. "W-Water."

She reached back to grab a cup with a straw off the table beside the bed. After I took a few sips, she set it back and turned back to me.

I tried again to speak. "Morning, angel. What time is it?"

"About eight. You slept through several more checks during the night, but the doctor says you're doing well."

I nodded, watching her face relax a bit, but then a worried look come into her eyes. "Annie, love, what's wrong?"

~oooOOOooo~

**Annie's POV**

When Les asked what was wrong, I knew now was the time. I carefully pulled out the two keys I'd had Cal make.

"Les, I've been thinking about this for a couple of weeks now. Last night just cemented it in my head." I brought his hand up in front of us and pressed the keys into his palm. "These are copies of my house keys. Move in with me, baby."

My heart bared, I waited for his reaction and answer.

Not even a minute later, a huge grin appeared on his face and tears pooled in his eyes. "As soon as I get out of here, that's where I'm going. I'm warning you now, angel, once I'm in, I'm not leaving. You're mine forever. Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked.

My tears echoed his, now flowing freely down my cheeks, and I said softly, "I'm yours forever, just as you're mine. Always. I love you, Lester Santos."

"Always, angel," he whispered before pulling my lips to meet his in a soft, but passionate embrace.

**The End**


End file.
